Painful Love CielXAlois (YAOI)
by Alois Trancy00
Summary: Alois Trancy finally gets what he's always wanted. Ciel Phantomhive! Now he has the chance to kill him but will he? Or will his feeling towards the boy stop him?
1. Chapter 1

(Ciel's POV)

I sat in my study. No work to be done, not games to be played. I sighed of boredom. Sebastian was off on business. Mey-Rin came in. I yawned tiredly. "Oh Master Phantomhive, are you tired?" She asked kindly. "Yes but I'd rather not get up. So, I'll sleep here." I said. She smiled. "Not a problem. It sure is cold in here though. I'll be back." She said. She rushed out the door. Moments later, she was back with a blanket and a pillow. She covered me with the blanket and put the pillow on the desk. She began to sing softly.

"Oh show me your love, your love,

Gimme more but it's not enough

Show me your love, your love,

Before the world catches up

'Cause there's always time for second guesses I don't wanna know

If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go"

I began to doze off. "M-mey..." I closed my eyes and layed on the pillow. "Goodnight Master." She said leaving. "Mey-Rin." I called. "Hmm?" She asked. I felt silly asking, and though I'd never say it to anyone, I was afraid without Sebastian. "Will you..." I stopped. No, I command. "No, you will protect me until Sebastian returns. That is an order." I said coldly.

"Yes..." She said leaving. Before I fell asleep, I heard. "Yes Ciel. Don't be afraid." Then I felt a kiss on my forehead. I smiled slightly and then I fell asleep.

**HOURS LATER**

I woke to screams. Mey-Rin's screams. I sat up. "Mey-Rin?" I asked opening my eyes. Finnian was sobbing over a body. Mey-Rin's. She was screaming in pain. Tanaka was comforting her. "Mey-Rin, who did this?" I asked. She gasped. "Th-the E-earl..." She stopped and went limp. I kneeled by her. "Master-" I freaked. She promised. She said she'd protect me. "No, don't die!" I couldn't hold it in. "No you can't! You said you'd help me! You promised. Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled shaking her.

Tanaka shook his head. "She's not dead. She's stunned. She was stabbed with a knife. It's not fatal. Whoever did it is in the manor. I think it was-" Tanaka shrunk. I sighed. "Ha ha ha." Was all he said. I became neutral once again. I sighed. "See to her wound, she didn't break her promise. Whoever did this was trying to hurt me and she stopped them. Now I will do the same for her." I said. I ran out the room.

I ran through halls. "COME OUT! COME OUT NOW!" I yelled. I froze and listened. I heard laughter and a child run by down the hall. I ran towards it and found my self at another hallway. The laughter came again and I ran to where the child passed. It repeated again, and again, and again. I lost breath. I gasped and fell to my knees. I coughed slightly. Then I felt a sudden burning sensation and I was instantly on the ground. I yelled in pain and shook violently.

Suddenly, all sounds became muffled and unclear. I could only hear the quick beating of my own heart. _Don't stop. Keep beating. Hang in there. You'll be okay._ I couldn't take it any longer. I was dying. I knew it. Tears came from my eyes. "NO! NO! SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN HELP!" Then I remembered that I could not summon him with my eye patch on. "H-h-help...please." I sobbed as I heard my heart slow._ No, I'm not dying. It's okay. It's okay. It's o- _The beating stopped and I lost all feeling and control of my body. Everything became dark and I heard one thing before my brain stopped working as well. "Claude! You killed him. I didn't want him dead! Save him, quickly!" Alois Trancy. "Yes...your highness." And his demon butler, Claude Faustus.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ciel's POV)

I woke with a groan. "Ugh, where the hell am I?" I said. I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed. However, it wasn't mines. I sat up but pain shot through me and I groaned. Then my memory came back. I died last night. Or at least...I was dead. Now I sat in someone's bed. I tried to remember who's voice I'd heard. Someone's. A child's. And his...his what? His butler. Demon butler. Claude Faustus. Then the child was- "Alois. Alois Trancy." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, the door opened. Alois walked in. "Hello Phantomhive. Nice to see you're alive." He said. "Cut the crap and tell me why in hell I'm here." I said. He chuckled. "I have the most advanced technology in the world at the moment. I can use it against you. My tazer killed you last night." Alois bragged. I went rigged. I automatically touched my chest. The beating was slow but there. "Weak right? Yes, you might still die. You can have a stroke. Or a seizure. Or a heart attack. You'll never know." He said with an evil smirk.

I kept my fear inside. I scowled. "You forget who I am. What I'm capable of." I said. I lunged at him with my hidden dagger outstretched. He stood there and waited. Then I was suddenly yanked to the floor. I fell and the breath was knocked out of me. "Oof!" My leg was tied to the bed post. "Dumb ass." He said. He quickly drove his foot into my stomach. I groaned. He smiled at my pain.

"It hurts?" He said. My arms shook as I started pushing myself up. "Oh no. Stay down!" He yelled. He punched my stomach. I fell on my back. He picked me up and drove my head into a wall. Stars danced in front of my eyes. My hearing went in and out. "Oh Ciel...death...no Sebastian...you're mines..." He said. I was thrown on the wooden floor and I gasped for air. I coughed. He grabbed my throat.

I grabbed his hands as he strangled me. His face red and contorted with anger. I gasped and coughed. I struggled to pull my eyepatch off. Then my vision flashed white. I froze and lost all air. Suffocation. It feels horrible. I grabbed my chest. Tears fell from my eyes.

(Alois's POV)

I saw tears fall as he began to die. I wanted him dead but I wanted to do it. Now, seeing his face, I felt horrible. I dropped him. He sucked in air and breathed with difficulty. He held his chest in pain. I kneeled by his body. He was near unconsciousness. He could barely move as he layed on his back and breathed hard. His hand still over his heart. I moved it and placed my hand there. His heart pounded so hard, I could see my hand moving. It was quick too. I kept it there as it slowed. Slower. And slower. And slower.

I feared he was dying. His breaths were slower now. "Ciel-" "Leave me alone." He said. A tear fell and his voice cracked as he begged. "Please. Just let me go." He said. I broke him. Already. He was already broken. I was that horrible. I stood. He didn't move. I couldn't show my weakness. "Shut up and kiss my arse. I'll do as I please." I scowled and left.

I sighed as I walked down the hall. When I made it to my room, I collapsed on my bed. "Stop it Trancy. He's a prisoner. He has to die." I said. Killing an innocent child. I was 15 and he was 13 so it felt worse. "Kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM." Claude's voice said in my head.

Yes. Kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alois's POV)

I woke and instantly went to check on Ciel. He was asleep except not on the bed. He was on the floor. It seemed he had went unconscious. I walked up to him slowly. He breathed quickly, as if he could not get enough air. I gently placed my hand on his chest. Slow beats. He was going to die soon. He had a slim chance of living. Then, as if my mind was read, the beating stopped. He stopped breathing. His body went rigged. My hands shook. He's dead! He's dead at my doing!

I smiled and laughed evilly but looked at his face. It was innocent and becoming blue. "I can't. Not yet." I sighed. My hands shook as I began pushing on his chest in an attempt to save him. "Come on Ciel. Come back." I said. I remembered what Claude had used before. I took off his shirt. I pulled an injection out of my coat and stabbed it deep into his heart. I pushed the liquid in and waited.

I put my ear to his chest. Nothing. I sighed. A tear fell onto his bare chest. _Thump._ My eyes shot open. Was that a heart beat? _Thump._ It was! Slower than before. Then his chest starting moving and the beating sped up rapidly. _Thump, thump, thump!_ I became afraid. Is he okay now? His heart beat faster and faster until I could see it moving as I quickly stood.

Then he woke screaming. He held his chest and yelled out. "ARGH! STOP! STOP! IT HURTS! M-MOMMY!" I froze. Mommy? If it hurts enough for him to call his Mother, that's not good. I ran and got Hannah. "Help him. I don't want to kill him this way." I said. Hannah nodded and kneeled by the screaming boy. "Calm down. It'll be alright." She said stroking his hair. He was sobbing now. "M-mommy! M-m-mom..." He was slowly getting weaker and closing his eyes. "Ciel? Stay with us okay?" She said.

His hand slowly starting falling from his chest and I could still see the rapid pounding on his chest. "Come here." She said pulling him close. Her hand went over his chest. His eyes drooped. Her hand glowed blue and then his chest did too. His heart slowed to a normal beat. "Does it still hurt?" She asked him. He slowly shook his head. Then he looked at me. Our eyes met. He stood from Hannah and walked up to me. Was he going to yell? He stopped. Then he grew pale and his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell into my arms.

Unconscious once again.

I sighed. "Thanks Hannah." I said. She stood slowly. "Be careful, that's the second time you spared his life even though he was yours to kill. Kill him before you can't work up the nerve to do it anymore." She said walking out. I thought about it. I set Ciel on the bed. He was pale and bruises were on him from where I kicked him. I clenched my fists. _Torture then death. That's all I want with you._

I left without glancing back.

**3 HOURS LATER**

(Ciel's POV)

I woke with pain again. I was shirtless and in a small glass container. I quickly stood and pounded on the glass. "Help! Get me out! Please!" I said. Alois sat in a control booth on the other side of the room. "Oh Ciel, this is only the beginning. I just wanna see you suffer." He said. Many switches were on the dash board in front of him. He flipped a switch. Scolding hot water poured all over me. I screamed in pain and fell. Steam rose and skin turned red. Then it stopped. I gasped for air. My hair was disheveled and my skin burned.

"T-that's it?" I asked. He smiled and pushed another button. Spikes shot out of invisible holes and into my body. I saw it coming and covered my head and chest. They pierced my legs and arms. I gasped and blood ran down my limbs. He pushed something else and cold water shot washed over me. The cuts burned but I ignored it. He seemed angry that it didn't work and I smirked. "Go on. TRY MORE!" Hot tears fell as I yelled and laughed hysterically. "I'LL DIE ANYWAYS! GET IT OVER WITH!" What was I saying? "Let's see how tough you are now." He said flipping a new switch.

Water rose into the tank. It was freezing and kept rising. My heart pounded in fear but I kept my face straight as the water reached my neck. Then I sucked in air and then closed my eyes. I waited. He would not turn the water off. I opened one eye to see him pounding on the board. It broke. Oh crap. I stayed calm until Alois came to the glass and started trying to break it.

Why is he trying to save me? Then my lungs started burning. My arms automatically rose to my chest and my eyes opened. Alois was slamming his fists into the glass. My heart sped up and my lungs screamed for air. I began trying to break it too. Air. Air. Need air. I grew weaker. Drowning feels exactly like suffocating. I pounded and slammed until I couldn't anymore. I was out of air. Out of energy. I slowly slid down the glass and my mouth opened in an attempt to scream but bubbles came out and water flooded my lungs.

Then, the glass shattered. I fell out to the floor and couldn't breathe. Water gurgled in my lungs. I gasped. I coughed and water splashed to the ground. Then I threw up. I breathed in deeply. I looked at Alois. "Why do you keep saving me?" I asked. "Because, I can't kill you. Not just yet."

Not yet?


	4. Chapter 4

(Ciel's POV)

He tied my hands together and walked me slowly to the bedroom. He threw me to the ground. Then he started kicking me. I winced after each kick. His shoes felt like knives stabbing me each time. "Oh Ciel, I'm going to win in this battle. ME." He slammed his foot into my stomach again and I suddenly threw up. But this time, it was blood. I gasped and Alois smirked. I'm dying inside. He's breaking me. "What did I ever do?" I asked breathing hard.

"You made Claude like YOU more than me! And your butler killed Luca." He said. "No, that never-" He punched me stomach and I groaned. He picked me up but my collar and punched me in the stomach. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. "AGHHH!" I screamed. I slid down the bed post to the floor and on my side. The room spun and bounced. My eyes threatened to close. "Ha, weak aren't you?" He said. I started sobbing. Crying? I never cry. Who cares? I'm going to die so who cares, right?

I kept crying and Alois had froze. I stopped crying and coughed. Blood splattered on the ground again. I gasped for air. Alois untied my ropes. I pushed myself up. I threw up a pile of blood. Too much blood. I fell forward and Alois caught me. I was drifting into death until Alois spoke. "What have I done?" I froze.

(Alois's POV)

Through these last few days, I began to feel bad for hurting Ciel. Even though I hated him, now I can't help but feel like a jerk. What's happening to me?

(Ciel's POV)

I started to drift away._ No, I'm staying. I'm gonna live. _I slowly pulled off my eyepatch. _Alois, I'm sorry. I know you've changed but you're still killing me. I have to go. _"S-s-sebastian...this is an order. C-come...come get me...c-come..." My eyes closed and I felt Alois pull me close. "I'm sorry...Ciel...I regret hurting you but...it's what I have to do."

Glass shattered and Alois screamed.

I felt gentle hands lift me and say "Never come near my Young Master again." I sighed and went limp. _Sebastian._

(Alois's POV)

Ciel went limp in his arms and I knew he was losing his battle against death. He was unconscious but still breathing. "Now excuse me as I get my master to a medical center." Sebastian said before jumping out the window and running with Ciel in his arms. I saw Ciel's face before he disappeared. Beaten. Pained. Pale. Dead. _Innocent. _"I'll have you back Ciel. I will find and I will kill you."

* * *

**I HAD TO DO THAT AT THE END! **


	5. Chapter 5

(Ciel's POV)

I woke in my bed. I sat up and winced in pain. "Master, you mustn't move." Sebastian said from the corner. I looked at him. "Thanks for helping me. Alois...he doesn't want to kill me but...he still tries. At least you care." I said. Sebastian chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You thinking I care about you. I knew you were in danger, I only helped because you summoned me. If you hadn't, I'd have waited until your death then retrieved your soul through your ring."

Why was he saying this? I looked at my ring and tears formed. No one cares about me. Only my parents did and they're gone. Mey-Rin cared slightly but only because she was obligated to. _I care Ciel. I don't want you to die. It's mostly Claude who wants you dead. _Yes, Alois may have hurt me but he never let me die_. I care. Only I care. You can cry around me, I care._

"Young Master?" Sebastian called suddenly looking guilty. Rain poured outside. I stared out. "If you don't care then leave. I won't get my revenge and you won't get my soul. Easy as pie. Go." I said. He froze. "B-but-" I turned, angry tears running down my face. "Or better yet, I can go!" I grabbed my coat and ran out. I left my estate through the forest. Rain poured but I ran. I ran with one destination.

The Trancy Estate.

**1 HOUR PASSED**

I grew tiresome and the rain and wind had picked up speed and force. I struggled to see through the water and wind. I coughed and ran on. My coat was long blown away. I shivered and sneezed but ignored it all. I saw it. Up ahead. I ran but couldn't run anymore. I collapsed and gasped painfully.

(Alois's POV)

I stared out my window and sighed. I had just told Claude that I was not getting Ciel's soul anymore and to back off. He disappeared over 2 hours ago. Now I saw a figure in the rain. "Claude?" I looked harder and gasped. A young boy fell. A boy with an eyepatch. He looked exhausted. I ran and grabbed a coat and ran outside. "Ciel, here. Put it on." I said quickly. He slowly slipped his arms through and I picked him up and ran back the the manor. I kicked the door closed.

He seemed like a baby. His eyes were closed and his hair was disheveled. He shivered violently and shook in my arms. "U-un-unhand m-me." He choked out. I set him on the floor. He clutched at the jacket and shivered. "Wait here." I ran and got dry clothes, blankets, and a thermometer. I ran down and gave him the clothes. "I won't look." I said about to turn but he said "Y-you have to, I-I need help. L-leave my underwear on though."

I nodded and pulled his shirt off. His skin was pale and his chest rose and fell rapidly. I looked into his eyes. He seemed like he was ready to pass out. I quickly changed him and gave him the blankets. I took him to the fire and sat with him there. He still shivered. He shook until he suddenly fell forward. I caught him to only realize he'd fallen asleep.

I smiled and took him to my bed. I slept on the floor. I stared at the ceiling. Was this fate? That I kicked my butler out and he ran from his? Why here of all places? Why me? I'm not going to do what Claude wanted, I was not going to kill him. I'd keep him here. A prisoner. I chuckled and heard him groan. "Mommy...Mommy..." He whimpered.

I sighed and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ciel's POV)

My eyes shot open. Fires and flame surrounded me. My home. On fire.

_Mommy, help!_

I jumped from bed and ran out the flaming room.

_Daddy! Mommy!_

Tears ran down my face. They weren't in their room. Then she screamed.

_Ciel! Where's Ci-_

A crash sounded as a roof collapsed. I ran to the study. A figure stood over something.

_Dad-_

Another figure lay limp on the floor. He turned and ran to me and hugged me.

_Ciel, we need to go._

He tried to push me out.

_B-but Mommy! She's-_

A crack was heard and we looked up to see a beam falling.

_I love you._

He pushed me and I hit the ground a few feet away.

_Daddy no!_

The beam fell on him.

I woke up sweating and gasping. Dry tears were on my face. I could barely breathe. Was it the nightmare or me getting sick? I didn't know. I tried to catch my breathe but all that came out was strangled gasps. I stood and ran to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and stared at myself in the mirror. I face was flushed and my eyes were red. "Ciel, are you okay?" A figure peeked in from the door.

"Y-yeah. F-fine." I mumbled. My whole body shook. A sign that came after my nightmares of a crying fit. Don't cry. Don't cry. Alois knew the sign and walked in and hugged me. "Let it out." That's all I needed. I began to sob into his back. This happened almost every night, the difference now was that someone was there to hold me. I was breaking.

No more hiding my feelings. I couldn't act like I didn't care anymore. Ciel Phantomhive was gone. Where did he go? And who am I now?

The last thing I heard was his gentle heartbeat. Gentle. Gentle was what he's become around me. Fragile, broken, shattered. That's what I became around him.

**4 HOURS LATER **

I woke up gasping and sweating. It wasn't a nightmare this time. I was becoming ill. It took me a while to notice I had my head on Alois's shoulder. We sat in front of the fire. He had been worried about me. "You were shaking in your sleep. You were cold as ice, yet you were sweating. I brought you down here. I hope it wasn't a bother." He said. "It's fine. Thanks." I smiled weakly. Smiled?

I tried to stand but became dizzy and fell to my knees. "Ciel!" I groaned my vision doubled and bounced. His voice sounded distant. "Ciel! Are you okay?" I couldn't answer. I couldn't speak. At first I didn't know why but then as my hearing came back and I could focus, I realized I was coughing. I couldn't stop and I felt my lungs screaming for air. His hand touched my shoulder. "Breathe. Calm down."

I gasped in between each cough, my way of breathing, and got as much air as I could. "Good, now calm down. Freaking out won't help." I managed to slow the coughing down and finally it came to a stop. I gasped for air and held my stomach. Sweat drenched my hair and my face. "W-why a-a-re you helping? Why n-not let me...die?" I asked. Alois turned away. "I never wanted to kill you, in fact...from the day we met, that first day a while back..." He turned to me. "I fell in love with you." And then he pulled me forward and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

(Alois's POV)

"I fell in love with you." Then my lips crashed into his. Soft. They were so soft. He kissed back but then stopped, as if realizing what he was doing. He pushed me off. "What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed. I looked down. I knew he wouldn't like me back. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears filled my eyes. _He doesn't want you. NO one does. _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I kept saying it until I was screaming.

I cried hard. "I-I just t-thought you were different. I-I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I threw the glass tea cup next me and it shattered on the wall. I screamed as glass rained on us. I started shaking and I put my head in my knees and sobbed. I felt his cold hands touch me. Then he hugged me. "I didn't know you felt that way...I..." He stopped and looked away. "I just don't feel the same way." He said.

I sighed and wiped my tears. "Okay...I didn't expect you too." But deep inside, I'd hoped that he did. "But...if I managed to make you fall in love with me...would you stay here? With me?" I asked developing a plan. "If I loved you, yeah. But I don't. I'll be out of here as soon as this sickness goes away." He said coldly. I nodded. He suddenly made a whimpering noise and held his chest.

He shook in pain and tears fell down his face. "It's your lungs isn't it?" I asked. His breaths came out labored as he nodded. "I know what you have, I don't know the name but...my best friend died from it." With that Ciel looked up, horrified. His big, blue eye searching mines wildly for any trace of lies. When he saw none, he looked down. "I always thought I'd die at the hands of a demon, not a damn cold." Then he froze. "Sebastian."

He frantically took off his eye patch. "Is it there?" I looked confused. "My seal! Is it still there?!" He asked horrified. I stared into the eye and all I saw was a pool of blue but the seal vaguely there. "Yes but it's disappearing." I said. Ciel threw the eyepatch into the fire. "They'll come back...they'll come back and kill me...and Sebastian won't protect me." He was so fragile now.

He's already lost so much and now he'd lost his butler. He also began to lose his sanity. He laughed wickedly and stood. "This is madness! I'm gonna be murdered! Ha ha ha! Murdered! Can you believe it?!" He laughed hard and I grew worried. I stood too. "Ciel-" He chuckled. "A BLOODY MESS IT SHALL BE! HA!" Then his face fell and grew angry. "Come for me then! Do your worst!" I grabbed his arm. "Ciel, you need to stay calm and rest. Your heart and lungs are weak. Too much can-" He laughed harder.

"WHO CARES?! NOT ME! I DON'T CARE! HEAR THAT? I DON'T...d-don't..." He stopped and stared into nothing. "C-ciel?" He did a small laugh before throwing up a pile of blood. He looked at me. "A-alois..." Then his eyes fluttered closed and his legs became limp. He fell backwards. I ran and caught him. He was still conscious. "Is there a way to save me?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "Slight chance. You have to stay calm from now on. He nodded and I grabbed his hand. His head fell to the side and he was out.

**A WEEK LATER **

(Ciel's POV)

Voices. I heard them. "Is he okay? He's been asleep for a week. He hasn't eaten or anything." A childish, panicking voice said. _Alois. _"He's better now then he was before. Let me look him over, just in case." A smooth, familiar voice said. I felt my shirt being removed. "Put your hand on his heart, I'd do it but then I'd have to remove my gloves." Alois's hand gently touched my chest and then it went to my heart. I winced slightly.

Alois gasped and removed his hand. "He can feel me. He can feel pain." Alois said. "You have to tell me what I need to know and that means you may cause him a little pain. Now put your hand back." The smooth voice said. Alois's hand came back and I winced once again. Why did it hurt there? "I'm hurting him Sebastian." _Sebastian?! _He ignored his comment. "How is the speed?" Sebastian asked. Alois grew silent. "...Really slow." He replied. "How much time in between each beat?" Sebastian asked.

Alois waited. My heart beat once. Then time passed. I couldn't count it but he did. Then another beat. I heard him quietly count. "10 seconds." Then he waited another 10 seconds but nothing. Then another 10 seconds before another beat. "I-I don't know. His heart is faltering. It was 10 seconds the first time. Then 20 the second time." He said. His voice grew distant and I gasped in pain as my heart began pounding harder. _What's wrong with me?! _"How hard is it?" Sebastian asked. Alois felt. "It's beating hard." Alois said. He felt it and winced. "But it's so slow. Is that a good thing?"

There was silence. "It means he's recovering. It doesn't mean he'll live. Keep your hand there, and my lord, I know you can hear us. Try to wake up. You're in a dream state. Wake up. This is real." Then I heard his footsteps leaving.

(Alois's POV)

I smiled at Ciel's face. He was getting some color back to his face and his cheeks were red. Then I frowned. He'd gotten much thinner. "Ciel, wake up." I said keeping a hand on his chest. Nothing. "Ciel, I'm sorry for kissing you. I care about you, that's all." I said trying to wake him. His heart beat sped. "I want you to be okay, Sebastian is back. He wants to take you back. Then you can be happy again." I said smiling. Faster. It grew faster and harder. "Even though you don't love me back...I'll always love you..." I said finally. His eyes shot open.

He was breathless and his heart pounded against my hand. I stared, wondering if he'd heard me. He gasped. He suddenly sat up, pulled me close, and kissed me. _Ciel. You're heart is finally mines._


	8. Chapter 8

(Ciel's POV)

When he let me live all those times. When he chose me over Claude. When he saved me from the storm. When he comforted me from my nightmare. When he let me sleep on him. That's when I knew I was starting to like him. Now, I was kissing him. He kissed back and our lips moved in sync. Then I pulled away and I had to cough. I kept coughing. "Sebastian!" Alois called. Sebastian suddenly came up with some drink. He grabbed my head and tilted my head up.

He poured the liquid down my throat. I coughed but swallowed it. "It may cause some dizziness but it'll help." He said. I nodded. Sebastian bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness a week ago. I didn't mean it, I meant to say that I was only under the rules of our contract." Then he looked up. "I do care about you, my Young Master." He said. I sighed. "Of course. I understand." Then I looked into the mirror. My eye was pink once again and the seal was visible.

I sighed with relief. I forgot Alois was there until he cleared his throat. "Have you seen Claude by any chance?" He asked as Sebastian took off my shirt and put my eye patch on. "I saw him in town square. He seemed angry." He replied as he put a new shirt on me and buttoned it. Alois stared at my chest and I coughed. He quickly looked up. He blushed and looked away. "Can I bring him back?" Alois asked quietly. Sebastian put my blue ring on one hand and my gold ring on the other.

He changed my pants and put my shoes on. "I cannot. However, I can if my master helps out." I looked up. "How?" I asked. "There is a clause where if a demon channels his powers into his master, he can summon another demon. He may not come but since it's Ciel, he may choose to come." Sebastian said. I widened my eyes and looked at Alois. He nodded. "Alright, let's do this." I said.

Sebastian's eyes glowed pink and he put his hands on my chest. I inhaled sharply and felt power enter me. So much, it hurt. But I forgot that. I took my eye patch off and my eye glowed red instead of pink. "Claude Faustus, I order you, COME HERE AT ONCE!" There was a silence then a voice rang. "Yes...Ciel Phantomhive." I sighed and smiled and Sebastian took his hands off me.

Claude Faustus appeared at the window and gently stepped in. "What do you need?" He asked. "To go back to being Alois's demon butler at once. You cannot abandon him." I said angrily. Claude stared at the blonde in the corner. "I don't want nor need him. I can get your soul on my own much faster. He is in the way." Alois's eyes filled with tears. "You're an ASS, Claude!" He yelled, his voice on the verge of tears. He ran at the demon and pulled a dagger from his boot. He raised it and was about to stab Claude.

Claude grabbed the blonde's arm and threw him back. He tripped and fell on his ankle. A large snap was heard. "AGH!" Alois screamed in pain. He fell and the knife clattered. "Alois!" I cried. Claude walked over to him. He held his ankle, it was bleeding and broken. I could see the bone. I winced. Alois had tears running down his face. "Claude, stop!" I cried. He didn't listen. He lifted Alois but his throat. His feet dangled and he kicked. Claude had a necklace on that matched Alois's ring.

Suddenly, a white substance began to flow out of Alois and into the necklace. His soul. Alois slowed his kicking and his breathing. His eyes began to close. "Sebastian!" I cried. He rose and so did I. I ran at them and jumped. I grabbed Alois and fell with him in my arms. His eyes were barely open. "Ciel..." He whispered before his eyes closed. I put my head to his chest. There was a faint beating. He still had part of his soul.

I stood. "Sebastian, my order to you. Take Alois's soul back and KILL Claude Faustus." I said. He smiled. "Yes, my lord."


	9. Chapter 9

(Alois's POV)

I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. I felt my heart beat slow as Claude sucked the life out of me. Just as I knew I was a goner, Ciel grabbed me. We fell. I tried to speak. "Ciel..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I love you. I wanted to say I loved him before it all ends. Now I never would. No one could live with the amount of soul I had left. I was a lost cause. Soon, my body would shut down. Gone like a mist. I'd be dead.

I drifted out of consciousness.

_I was in the village. Luca. He was on the ground. Dead. I picked him up. "Luca, don't leave me! Luca! Don't leave me alone!" I yelled. Then I heard Ciel. "Alois! Alois don't leave me!" He cried. I felt stronger. My soul...was it back? I opened my eyes. My heart raced. I wasn't staring at the Ciel I knew. He had pink eyes and smirked. Claude stood next to him. "Finish him." Claude said. Ciel laughed and came forward, his eye the last thing I saw._

(Sebastian's POV)  
I stood away from Claude who smirked. "Sebastian, what's wrong with him?" My master asked. The Earl Trancy was shaking violently. "The loss of his soul induces nightmares that seem as if they are reality. They keep going until they get to the last one which speeds their heart rate so much, their body gives out since his soul isn't there to help." I said stating what I'd seen from devouring only parts of human souls.

The young Earl Phantomhive pulled the boy close and stroked his hair as he tried to calm him and slow down the process. Claude suddenly ran at me. I jumped over him and threw three golden butter knives at him. He dodged two but one cut his hair. I smirked. "Sebastian, quit playing around and FINISH him." my master yelled. There was the Earl Phantomhive I knew.

"Of course." I said bowing. I ran at Claude and kicked his face. He stumbled back and smirked. He removed his spectacles. "This is going to get good." He said pushing me out the window which shattered at my contact. "SEBASTIAN!" My master screamed. I hit the ground but quickly stood looking for the demon. I knew the location of the sword needed to kill him. Hidden in my master's bedroom. I had to get up there.

(Ciel's POV)  
I shook Alois but he didn't move. He just became paler. His chest rose and fell quickly. I put my head there and heard the faint, but rapid, beating of his heart. Gentle. Soon it would stop, unless I saved him. I looked in the room for something go save him with and found a sword. The sword needed to kill demons.

Claude appeared in my room. Apparently, he'd snuck right by Sebastian. "Your soul is now mines too." He said. I backed away and looked at the glowing necklace. It swirled with a white mist. I needed it. "Get back or I'll use this." I said hiding my fear. Claude smirked. "No you won't. You're weak now. Trancy destroyed you. Don't you see? He was helping me all along to weaken your heart. Now you're soft." He said. Alois would never do that.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive. Son of the former Earl. I am the most powerful person in England, other then the Queen." I said. Claude frowned. "I fitnessed the people I love DIE, with me powerless to stop it. I am STILL here. You have the nerve to call me weak?!" I cried. "Whether I am in love with the Earl Trancy or not has NOTHING to do with how I act! I am my own person! With or without him, I AM STILL CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" I yelled raising the sword. Claude grabbed my collar and picked me up. I smirked. "In this manor, we never give up and we always fix the slightest mistakes. _You_ are a huge mistake in life and must be cleaned out of my estate." I said smirking with a glimmer in my eye as I stabbed the sword into him. "That, is the Phantomhive way." I said with a smile.

"ARGH!" He yelled throwing me out the open window. I grabbed his necklace as I fell and began my descend.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ciel's POV)

I fell as if it was slow motion. My life flashed before me. My parents. Elizabeth. Sebastian. Mey-Rin. Hannah. Claude. _Alois_. I closed my eyes. Then something flew by and grabbed me. I landed safely in his arms. "Sebastian, incredible catch. I knew you wouldn't fail me," That was a lie, I forgot about him in the short time I was in the air. "But next time, don't let him sneak past you and push me out a two story window." I said.

"Of course, let's go put this back." He said holding the necklace. I gasped. How did- "You let it go. I grabbed it." He said. I nodded. "Yes, let's go." I said hoping he was still...alive. He jumped up into the window and set me down. Claude was in the floor, dead. I couldn't focus there though. I ran and tried to smash the necklace. His chest rose and fell at a quick pace which worried me. I saw a rock and attempted to smashed it. Alois suddenly screamed out and his head fell to the side. I was scared so i hit the necklace harder. The mist flew back into it's owner who instantly grew calm.

I smiled until I realized the reason he was so calm, he was no longer breathing. I put my head to his chest and heard nothing. "S-sebastian!" I cried running into his arms. "Can you save him? Please try." I said as tears came to my eyes. Sebastian nodded. He laid the blonde down and began pushing on his chest in an attempt to get his heart to start.

"You may want to leave." Sebastian said as he pushed. I knew what meant. Alois had low chances and he didn't want me in there when he finally couldn't be saved. My emotions were no longer under my control. I burst into tears and ran out the room. I sat and cried. He felt something pinch him in his shirt and reached in to find a paper. He opened it and winced.

A love letter from Alois. When did he write this? When did he give it to me? I opened it.

_Ciel, I can't keep my feeling concealed and I don't know if you'll ever wake up._

So this was when I was asleep for a week.

_If you do wake, I know you'll leave with Sebastian and may not want to talk to me directly so I wrote this. I love you. I don't know when it began but I know I love you. Before when I told you , I didn't know if it was true. Now I'm sure. I love you Phantomhive and...if you never awake, you can read this in the afterlife. ~Trancy_

"I love you too, Alois." I said as a tear fell on the note right next to another one that wasn't mines. It must've been Alois's. When my tear fell beside his, it seemed as though the two created a heart made of tears. I laughed while letting out a sob. "You'll be okay. You _have_ to be."


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING HINT OF SMUT/LEMON (I'm a crappy writer though so it isn't very good...)**

(Ciel's POV)

I woke up on the floor. Inside the room. I was afraid to look up in fear of seeing Alois's dead body slumped on the wall where Sebastian gave up on reviving him. I slowly looked up and saw Alois staring back. I gasped and ran to him. I hugged him and he sniffled. He's been crying. "I love you. I almost lost the chance to say it." He said. I shushed him. "It's okay. I love you too." I said smiling. He cried softly in my arms, letting my embrace calm him.

I suddenly brought my lips to his, plunging my tongue into his mouth. He moaned in pleasure and kissed back. My arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my back in a hug. The kiss grew harder, faster, more passionate. He released me and gasped. He held his chest. "Are you hurt?" I asked. He shook his head. "Pain from earlier, I can bear it. I have to bear it. I want you. I _need_ you." He said suddenly.

I smiled and he stood and pulled me up, he pushed me back so I fell on the bed. He unbuttoned my shirt and then stopped, staring into my eyes. He got off. "I'm sorry..." He said turning away but I grabbed his wrist. My heart pounded and my breath came out like a gasp as I said "Don't stop." He smiled and pulled my shirt off. He traced my small abs and licked along the lines of them, making me shutter with delight.

I couldn't take how gentle, how _innocent_ , all this was. I pulled him down by his shirt and ripped it off. I flipped us so I sat on top of him and he stared up, shocked but excited. "I can't resist you." I said, reaching slowly for his pants. I pulled them off slowly and stopped there. I kissed him one more, feeling his erection grow slightly. I laughed and pulled away. "Enjoying the view?" I asked as a joke, but he nodded. He pulled my pants down which caused me to blush.

Alois grabbed at my boxers but stopped. He shook slightly then looked up. Tears where in his eyes, threatening to fall over. "The further we go, the more you might regret." He said quietly. I smiled and pulled my boxers off for him. "I'll regret nothing." I said ripping his off of his body and putting my head down. I put his throbbing erection in my mouth and gently sucked. He moaned and grabbed the sheets in glee. I slid it in my mouth and out a couple times. I stopped and licked the slit at the tip, earning a groan from Alois. "Ciel~" He groaned, although I smiled at how my named danced off his tongue.

I released and forced my erection into him, regardless of how uncomfortable it was. I didn't know how it felt to him until he screamed. I stopped halfway in. His tears fell at a quick pace but he smiled. "Y-you can't go...so fast..." He gasped. I apologized and wiped his tears and kissed him. Then I continued, entering slowly. When in, I began thrusting into him. His moans and yells of delight made me sure I was doing it right. His hand clenched the sheets and he breathed fast.

"Ciel!" He screamed as white liquid emerged onto the sheets and some on my legs and his chest. He blushed. I pulled out and leaned in. I licked the substance from his chest, kissing each spot afterwards. Alois gasped and laid his head back. "I can't...I can't." He said sobbing slightly. I knew what he meant. He was still in pain from events from earlier and although this relaxed him, he was now in more pain and more exhausted then before. He couldn't do what I had just did.

I smiled sadly. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay. I can wait." I said wiping his tears. He sniffled and hugged me. Then he went limp and fell back on the bed, asleep. I smiled and pulled the stained sheets off the bed. I kissed his forehead. "Sleep, your highness." I said smiling. As I walked away, he moaned in his sleep. "Yes...my Bocchan." I was surprised but flattered, knowing he meant me. I closed the door slowly as I left.


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS Black_Butler_Crazy FROM WATTPAD FOR HELPING!**

(Ciel's POV)

Sebastian woke me up the next morning. I was a little sore from the night before with Alois. Alois. Was he okay? He seemed upset last night, tired and hurt too. "Sebastian, clear my schedule for today." I told him. "My Lord, I can clear everything except for one." He said. Was he disobeying? I almost yelled but I wanted to see what was so important and couldn't wait. "What is it?" Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Lady Elizabeth will be coming today, around this afternoon, sir. She's been planning this for a while. Have you forgotten?" Sadly, I had. "It must've slipped my mind..." I answered. "Anyways, get me dressed and check on Alois for me. If he's okay and ready to get up, he can join me in the study." I said standing. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian dressed me and left for Alois. Now I had to figure out what to do with Elizabeth here.

I sat and wrote a small list of activities we could do. Can I include Alois? I love him. Not Lizzy. But we are betrothed. Do I have to carry out with it? I'd rather have Alois. My door swung open and I kept scribbling. "Yes Sebas-" "CIEEELLLLLLL!" I was thrown out my chair. I blushed. "Elizabeth," I said as she lay on top of me. "Oh, Ciel I love you and I couldn't stay away and-" I tuned out her rambling as I saw Alois peak inside.

He saw Elizabeth laying on me but before I could explain, she planted a huge kiss on my lips. My eyes widened and I blushed. She pulled away smiling. I saw tears in Alois's eyes before he ran away. "Ciel, what's wrong?" Lizzy asked. I shook my head.

"Are we going to have fun today?" She asked. I sighed, showing the side of me with no emotion. I never gave her the real me. "I suppose so. Shall we go? The performers are outside." I said hoping Alois was there. I had three chairs set up. Lizzy took my hand and skipped out the door. We passed a fallen bookcase, Sebastian will have to fix it later.

(Alois's POV)

I ran away crying until I got behind a bookcase. I was silent. Of course he didn't love me. It was all an act. "Urgh!" I said punching my leg. I grew angry and pounded it and suddenly, the bookcase fell. I was too far from Ciel's study for him to hear as it crushed my leg and I screamed. I pulled it out and stood on one leg. I heard someone coming so I hopped behind the other bookcase an held my breathe.

My leg was definitely not ok. I held it and let out a small sob. Ciel and the blond girl passed by and didn't notice me. But I noticed them. I needed air. My leg wasn't ok but it wasn't broken. I stood on it and fell. I tried again and again until I spotted Ciel's walking cane. I used it to support me by hunching over since it was so short. I walked out the door and walked with my head down.

(Ciel's POV)

We saw the acrobats. We watched Sebastian cook. We rowed in a boat. We sat and ate. Finally, Elizabeth asked the question I was dreading. "Why have you set three places at each event when it's me and you Cielly?" I winced at the name. "I have a guest over but it seems they shall not be joining us." I looked out at the forest and sighed. That forest held horrible creatures you'd heard of in old fairy tails only much more dangerous.

Vampires but they did not die from stakes or sunlight or garlic or crosses. Werewolves did not die from silver bullets. Not to mention the undead could eat you easily though their bite did not make you undead. I hated that forest.

"Ciel?" I turned back at Elizabeth. "Yes?" I sighed. Tears came to her eyes. "There is someone else, isn't there. Another girl?" My eyes widened as I looked up at her. Am I really that distracted? I sighed. "Yes. No." She was confused but then got I was answering her questions. Then she frowned. "Not a girl?" Then she raised a hand to her mouth. "Cielly...are you-" "I'm bisexual Lizzy." I sighed. I liked girls too.

"You don't love me though...right?" I had to shake my head. She nodded. "I figured as much. Well, I'll go-" i grabbed her hand. "I still have to marry you, therefore we should stay together." Lizzy raised her hand to her heart. "I would never make you carry out a marriage you didn't want." I smiled and hugged her.

Then he screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

(Lizzy's POV)

"What was that?" Ciel looked worried. "Was that your guest's scream? What happened?" Birds fell out the forest and a huge howl was heard. "No." Ciel gasped as he stood and ran towards the forest. "Wait up!" I had to see what it was. I know curiosity kills the cat but, I'm naturally curious!

(Ciel's POV)

My heart pounded as I neared the forest. I heard him scream again._ I'm coming. Don't worry Alois._ I tripped but stayed upright. "HELP!" His screams were weak. _Don't worry Alois._ "CIEL!" _Don't worry!_ "CIEL HELP!"_ Don't!_ "Ciel! Ci-" _Alois!_

I burst through a hedge and saw Alois on the ground, a huge bite in his leg and the other was twisted. A werewolf stood over him. I wasn't lying when I said they were real. I didn't know how to kill one but it was easy to make one leave. I sucked in a breath before screaming loudly at the creature. It whimpered and I growled. I looked into it's eyes and kept my gaze locked until it ran away.

I ran to Alois. I put his head in my lap. Blood surrounded his leg. "Alo?" He cried softly. "It's okay. It's okay to be scared." He pulled me close and hugged me, crying into my back. "Alo, it's okay. I saved you. You're alive." His breathing suddenly slowed and he stopped crying. I got frightened. "Alois? Are you okay?" I put my hand to his chest and felt a slow beating. I forgot he was losing blood and fast.

"Alois, stay with me okay?" He said nothing but his grip loosened. "Talk to me. I'll get help." I tried to stand and help him but he looked at me. Tears streamed from his eyes. "I can't move. Leave me here. If you move me, I'll pass out." He said. I smiled. "Then I shall heal you here." I pulled my eye patch off. I was about to summon Sebastian but I froze.

Alois turned cold and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Alois! Sebastian, I order you to come," I put Alois in my arms. "Do NOT let Alois die!" A cold feeling swept over me and soon there was nothing but darkness.

Crow feathers swirled around me. Sebastian stepped forward. "Give me the boy." I handed Alois to him. Alois grunted slightly. "He shall live and be awake when you get back to the manner." Sebastian smiled. "Say hello to Elizabeth." He suddenly disappeared and I was in the forest again. The blood was gone and so was Alois.

Elizabeth came running. "What happened?" I stared at her. "He got hurt. Sebastian got here first and took him home." I said. She smiled. "Good, want to go?" I nodded. We walked slowly. "Oh and Lizzy?" She turned and I smiled. "Sebby said hi."

**(AT THE ESTATE) **

I ran with Elizabeth to my room. She wanted to meet Alois. She was actually happy for me. We walked in and saw Alois half asleep. He was reading a book. He looked up and smiled. Then he frowned at Elizabeth. _Crap, I forgot he saw her kiss me..._

(Elizabeth's POV)

He stared at me and I giggled. "You are sooooo cute!" I walked forward and grabbed his cheeks. He pushed me off. "What's wrong?" Ciel cleared his throat. "He saw your little episode when you kissed me." My eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, it's just..." Wait, Ciel is my betrothed so I have the _right_ to kiss him.

"I love Ciel and his is my fiancée! I can kiss him if I wish too!" Ciel made a sound of shock and the blonde boy narrowed his eyes. "Lizzy, you said you wouldn't marry someone who didn't love you back!" Ciel screamed. I smirked. "You don't love this piece of trash!" I yelled back.

(Alois's POV)

"You don't love this piece of trash!" At that I got angry and stood. "Excuse me?" She turned to me with an angry look. "Yes, a worthless piece of trash! I can't believe my Cielly loves you more then me! I hate you! I HATE HIM!" She suddenly threw the book I was reading and hit me in the eye.

I held my eye in pain and screamed. "Alo-" I cut Ciel off as I slapped Elizabeth in the face, as hard as I could. She fell to the ground and whimpered and sobbed. I breathed hard. "Alois!" I ignored him as he kneeled to Elizabeth. I touched my eye and my hand came away with blood. "Ciel, take out the trash." I walked out. _Worthless, bitch._


End file.
